


Bad Idea! Quackity x Reader

by WoweeSquid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, F/M, Minecraft, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoweeSquid/pseuds/WoweeSquid
Summary: A story about Y/N meeting with a good friend quackity for the first time, when she slowly finds out about his harboured feelings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. "When I can see you..."

"Welcome back chat!" I speak loudly to all my incoming viewers. "I missed you guys so much!"  
I keep rambling and welcoming everyone. "Yes I know I've been gone for quite a while now, but surprise!" My voice is steady and loud. "I'm not dead chat." I laugh at their silly comments and greetings.  
People flood into my stream, I keep saying hello's until I have around 2k viewers.  
"Today we are gonna be visiting dream in prison." I state matter-of-factly like, "The green goblin himself, yes. However this is NOT a solo mission as Karl will be joining me, yes you heard me right. THE Karl Jacobs." 

It has only been about two and a half weeks since I joined the SMP but I'm already very familiar with all of its friendly faces.  
I stare back at my glowing monitor as I hear Karl talking to my chat. My head starts throbbing almost immediately. Lately, I've been having these brief moments of super intense migraines, it's to the point where it makes me extremely nauseous and has almost made me throw up. It regularly happens when I'm talking to people online, like now. 

I'm not sure if it's nerves or not, but it was the reason I took a break from streaming. I thought it had gone away but... Apparently not. I audibly sigh to my chat and they can almost hear the pain in my loud exhale. Karl speaks up, "Something wrong Y/N?"  
I brush it off lightly, "Yeah Karl it's ok I'm just tired." I lie.  
"Did you not sleep well?" He asks worriedly.  
I laugh at his concern, "Don't worry I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I lie again.

\------------

Me and Karl stand together item less and extremely close to dying, waiting patiently for the mass amounts of lava to drop down. I stare at dream across the shrinking pool of lava at my feet, waiting for Sam's go ahead. As we approach him he joins our VC and greets us calmly; he just seemed off. As he spoke my migraine peaks and I verbally wince just loud enough that my microphone picked it up. "Y/N? Are you ok?" Dream starts after some brief silence. My head is throbbing so badly that I can't even speak. In a moment of pure panic, I completely shut off my computer and sigh with relief.  
I almost immediately get a Snapchat notification from dream. It's a photo of his monitor of where he stood in the prison, the following text read, "Are you ok? :("  
I snap him back with a black screen and text, "Yeah, sorry. Real bad headache, can you tell everyone."  
He responds with a "k" and I start to feel a mass amount of guilt wash over me, I totally left with no explanation. I probably worried them.

I continue to get multiple messages from other members of the SMP who were either online or watching the stream. 

I pick up my phone once again after I hear a thread of buzzing notifications. The most recent being from Quackity. I open it almost immediately it was a photo of him what seemed to be in a dim-lit room barely showing the outline of his features. "Are you ok Y/N? Dream said you had a really bad headache."  
I decide impulsively to send back a paragraph. "If I'm being honest Alex, I'm not ok. Every time I talk to people online it gives me this major fucking headache, tbh it's crippling. It's why I took a break. I thought it was gone but, I guess not. Talking to someone in person is totally fine and idk why, It's fucking with my career." I hit send without even reading it over.

I don't really have a reason to, but I've always liked talking to Alex. I guess you could say it reminds me of my old guy best friend. He was always there for me, and now I don't have him. Maybe I see a part of him in Alex. Me and my friend slowly split after I found out he had deep-rooted feelings for me that I couldn't reciprocate, so I cut ties with him. I know it was a shitty thing to do but I didn't have much choice. He became toxic after I rejected him. 

I wait for a minute or two for a response...

Finally, I reach down to my phone and open his snap. It's roughly the same photo and more text. "Y/N that's horrible. Maybe you should see a doctor, sounds serious."  
I honestly expected more since he took so long for a response. Maybe he's right, this could be my body hinting at something. I should probably see a doctor for it. I sob quietly in hopelessness and snap him back, "I just want to talk to you guys. :(" and hit send.

He snaps back quickly this time. "I want to talk to you too." black screen. 

I go to his contact and contemplate me calling him, it would probably make my dull headache 10x worse but I didn't care. I hit call.  
The phone rang once before he picked up. "Y/N?" he said softly, trying not to trigger my headaches although his voice was raspy with sleep. "Alex?" I pause, "I missed you" I frown.  
"Y/n, I missed you too, so much Y/n. I haven't talked to you in ages." I laugh for a moment, " Alex it's only been a week."

He laughs back at me. A horrible pain goes through my head and I feel like screaming. "ahhh~ Fuck." I groan angrily.  
" Oh! Shit shit shit, sorry y/n." he calms his voice to a soothing pitch. This is different from the Quackity I'm used to. The Quackity I know is energetic and loud, he's fun and bubbly, sassy and uncensored. This one seems caring, gentle, and relaxed. I smile through my pain at this gesture.  
I assure him it's ok and smiles at him briefly.

I wish that this wouldn't be happening, I hate this. I just want to talk to people normally again. "I just want to talk to you without fear," I whisper under my breath.  
"Y/n... I don't know what I can do, but I want to help you." My eyes water, tears threatening to fall. Out of impulse, I say to him. "I just want to see you." He stops in his tracks. "y/n, What do you mean?"  
He acts like he doesn't know, afraid of taking it the wrong way. "I want to meet you."

Of course, this wasn't exactly what I wanted but it just happens to be something I said. I had known him the longest out of all of the others. It's been around 8 months or so."I-I mean Y/n, it's always been on the table for us to meet but I just really wasn't expecting that. I didn't think you would want that. We can if you want to..."


	2. Midnight Love

As soon as I receive those words of confirmation I snap out of my mind fog and realize what’s happening. I start to get all jittery and excited.  
“Ight I’m on my way.” I laugh at my own bad joke to brighten things up. 

He doesn’t laugh.

“I mean, honestly you could. You are only in Texas it would only take 2-3 hours.” I laugh again, he can’t be serious.  
“I could even pay for your ticket if that’s a problem for you.” He laughs at himself, “I doubt it is though, you’ve got that cold hard simp cash.”  
As funny as it was, he was totally right. My plethora of simps were literally my income each month.  
“You are being serious right Alex?” I sigh, “You aren’t fucking with me again right? You want me to fly out there completely unplanned and unorganized?”  
Kind of irresponsible on both our ends, such a bad idea yet so tempting.  
“I am 100% not fucking with you right now, Y/N I want you to come visit me in mother fucking California baby.”  
I’m aware his little nickname wasn’t entirely directed at me but just the word in itself made me shiver and goosebumps rise on my smooth skin.  
“Alright then, I’m gonna look for flights to Cali. Are you sure about this?” I ask unsure about this all.  
“Yes Y/N of course I’m sure, I’ve wanted to meet you for months now.” He sounds genuinely happy and I give a pained smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After looking for flights the soonest reasonable one I could get was in 3 hours and it was around a two hour direct flight.  
I checked the time, 11:46 PM the led screen displayed its numbers. I sigh and get packing, what else would I do?  
I start to get truly excited now, I’m almost shaking and I won’t even be there for five hours. I just cant wait to see him, I’m done with this fucking headache bullshit. I just want to see a good friend of mine, a good friend who happens to be in another state.  
I continue to pack the essentials and then pack whatever small things that will fit after that.  
I still had an hour and a half to burn after my packing so I decided to leave early and go drive around Phoenix.  
After driving around for a bit I decided to head to the airport and be half an hour early or so.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
My plane ride was pretty bland, you know the normal plane ride; babies screaming kids kicking your seat. I decided to put in my headphones and drift to sleep.  
When I wake up the plane is almost landed and I have a small panic attack, minus all the crying and screaming. My heartbeat and breathe pick up and I start to shake. I don’t have a headache tho so that’s good.  
After what seems like an eternity counting down minutes, the plane finally touches the ground semi-violently.  
I get out of the airports front doors and look around him. I look around for a bit me don’t see him so I decided to make a call...

...

No answer. What the fuck man. Now I’m really freaking out. I’m totally stranded, no ride, in a completely unfamiliar place. I call him again.

The phone rings once...

...

Twice...

...

Three times...

Until I hear a family voice.  
“Y/N where are you” he giggles tiredly, it being four in the morning.  
“Omg Alex I thought you would never answer, I’m at the front gates.  
“Oh my god, I see you. Look to your right.”  
I glance right and my eyes lock with a familiar face on the sidewalk.

Alex.


End file.
